hiqeafandomcom-20200214-history
1998 World Junior Championships in Athletics
The 1998 World Junior Championships in Athletics is the 1998 edition of the World Junior Championships in Athletics. It was held in Annecy, France from July 28 to August 2. Contents hide * 1Results ** 1.1Men ** 1.2Women * 2Medal table * 3Participation * 4References * 5External links Resultssource Mensource * Ahmed Baday of Morocco came 3rd in the men's 5000 meters with the time 13:49.86, but it was later proven that he was 24 years old at the time of the Championships, and he was disqualified for being 5 years too old for a Junior Championships.1 Womensource Medal tablesource The host country is highlighted in lavender blue Participationsource According to an unofficial count through an unofficial result list,2 1156 athletes from 169 countries participated in the event. This is in agreement with the official numbers as published.3 * Albania (1) * Algeria (12) * Anguilla (1) * Antigua and Barbuda (1) * Argentina (6) * Armenia (2) * Australia (51) * Austria (7) * Azerbaijan (1) * Bahamas (5) * Bahrain (1) * Bangladesh (1) * Barbados (2) * Belarus (16) * Belgium (8) * Benin (1) * Bermuda (1) * Bhutan (1) * Bolivia (1) * Bosnia and Herzegovina (3) * Botswana (2) * Brazil (12) * British Virgin Islands (1) * Bulgaria (8) * Burkina Faso (1) * Burundi (6) * Cambodia (1) * Cameroon (2) * Canada (11) * Cape Verde (1) * Cayman Islands (1) * Central African Republic (1) * Chile (2) * China (31) * Chinese Taipei (10) * Colombia (4) * Congo (1) * Cook Islands (1) * Costa Rica (2) * Côte d'Ivoire (1) * Croatia (13) * Cuba (11) * Cyprus (3) * Czech Republic (17) * Dominica (1) * Ecuador (4) * Egypt (2) * El Salvador (1) * Equatorial Guinea (1) * Estonia (6) * Ethiopia (13) * Fiji (2) * Finland (27) * France (63) * Gabon (1) * Gambia (1) * Georgia (1) * Germany (69) * Ghana (1) * Greece (23) * Grenada (2) * Guam (1) * Guatemala (1) * Guinea (1) * Guyana (1) * Haiti (1) * Hong Kong (1) * Hungary (17) * Iceland (2) * India (4) * Ireland (7) * Israel (2) * Italy (31) * Jamaica (30) * Japan (32) * Kazakhstan (5) * Kenya (18) * Kuwait (2) * Kyrgyzstan (2) * Laos (1) * Latvia (6) * Lebanon (1) * Lesotho (2) * Liberia (1) * Lithuania (6) * Luxembourg (2) * Macedonia (1) * Madagascar (1) * Malawi (1) * Malaysia (1) * Maldives (1) * Mali (1) * Malta (1) * Mauritania (1) * Mauritius (2) * Mexico (6) * Monaco (1) * Mongolia (1) * Morocco (16) * Myanmar (1) * Namibia (2) * Netherlands (7) * Netherlands Antilles (1) * New Zealand (15) * Nicaragua (1) * Niger (1) * Nigeria (4) * Norfolk Island (1) * Norway (7) * Palestine (1) * Panama (1) * Papua New Guinea (1) * Paraguay (1) * Peru (2) * Philippines (1) * Poland (31) * Portugal (13) * Puerto Rico (1) * Qatar (9) * Romania (19) * Russia (39) * Rwanda (2) * Saint Kitts and Nevis (1) * Saint Lucia (1) * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines (1) * Samoa (1) * San Marino (1) * São Tomé and Príncipe (1) * Saudi Arabia (1) * Senegal (1) * Seychelles (1) * Sierra Leone (1) * Singapore (1) * Slovakia (7) * Slovenia (15) * Solomon Islands (1) * South Africa (37) * South Korea (10) * Spain (30) * Sri Lanka (1) * Sudan (1) * Swaziland (1) * Sweden (19) * Switzerland (3) * Syria (1) * Tajikistan (1) * Tahiti (1) * Tanzania (2) * Togo (1) * Trinidad and Tobago (3) * Tunisia (1) * Turkey (5) * Turkmenistan (2) * Turks and Caicos Islands (1) * Uganda (4) * Ukraine (8) * United Arab Emirates (1) * United Kingdom (48) * United States (62) * Uruguay (2) * U.S. Virgin Islands (1) * Uzbekistan (2) * Vanuatu (1) * Venezuela (8) * Vietnam (1) * Yemen (1) * Yugoslavia (5) * Zambia (1) * Zimbabwe (2) Referencessource # Jump up^ 14th IAAF WORLD JUNIOR CHAMPIONSHIPS Barcelona 2012 Facts & Figures, page 15 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External linkssource * Official site (archived) * Official results Categories: * IAAF World U20 Championships * 1998 in athletics (track and field) * 1998 in French sport * International athletics competitions hosted by France * 1998 World Junior Championships in Athletics